


我们万岁

by darasta



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darasta/pseuds/darasta
Summary: 少年老成在某些场合下，真的不一定是一个褒奖。心智比同龄人成熟的人，看到过的经历过的东西比同龄人更多不假，但与此同时他们需要看到的和需要经历的东西或许也不比同龄人少。*失忆之后慢慢找回记忆的梗，请避雷





	我们万岁

~*~*~*  
1

樊振东组里的小队员之间，曾经悄悄流传着一段樊指年轻时的传奇故事。  
这其实是某种稗官野史，因为全是七嘴八舌的道听途说。

哎，樊指他对象不就是林哥吗。  
对就林哥，林高远。以前广东一哥。我当时还在省队的时候他喂过我多球，落点旋转鬼得一批，不到二十分钟我就盯不住了。  
真是高手在民间。  
林哥人挺好的，上次还给陈皮儿安利洗发水来着，陈皮儿回去跟我傻乐了一晚上，说终于没人笑他副业程序员了。  
有一次我挨樊指训的时候林哥还给我带海苔吃。  
樊指不笑的时候太可怕了。  
诶我想起来了，我听钦哥说他俩年轻的时候好得很，好像还当过室友。  
还配过双打。  
谁先表的白？  
就据说是他俩以前开始配双打的时候开始好的，17年亚锦赛那个时候表的白。  
我听的版本好像是杜塞尔多夫。  
胡扯。好像是16年奥运以后就好了。那时候林哥还没打出来呢，樊指先人一步表的白。隔壁组人说的，他们梁指上次喝多了，不小心说漏嘴被八卦王听去了。  
那时候你还没出生呢。  
据说当时表白的时候门忘关了，然后被起哄了。  
……他俩不是可以用粤语吗？  
你个广东仔不也满嘴东北话？  
林哥1516年都差一点直通出来，17年的时候憋着一口气呢。  
当时樊指都拿了世界杯了。  
他俩我真的瑞思拜。  
就是抬头不见低头见啊，教科书般的日久生情。  
后来好像就没怎么了，好像是因为林哥身体不太好一直没恢复彻底，樊指有段时间挺低气压的。

不知道谁碰到了话题的一个痛点，没人再接茬，静寂默契地降临下来，聚拢在一起的脑袋就渐渐散开了。

~*~*~*

就像无数故事里的标准开头一样，年轻的小樊和小林携着少年心动一眼万年的默契，向无人之境一往无前地奔跑而去。他们翻越高山，徒步低谷，攀登台阶，踏平路途，掀起的尘埃飞扬过每一棵行道树。等到真的到了流传于前辈传说中的无人之境，路走到无路可走，年少梦境中的仙阙楼阁似乎触手可及，明明一切都向故事的标准结局靠拢着，林高远却忘记了樊振东的眼睛。

~*~*~*  
2

是什么时候开始渐渐喜欢上球台对面的那个少年的呢，樊振东自己迷迷糊糊地也没有什么概念。男孩子之间的友谊一直都没有明确的界限，洗澡的时候偶尔顺走林高远的洗发水，大夏天粘着一身臭汗挂在林高远背上，跟他一块儿勉为其难地啃着海苔补番，他直播的时候林高远大喇喇躺在他床上，他还让开身子笑眯眯跟人说床上那是个男的不是女的。  
好像都再正常不过了，但是这份感情怎么就变了质呢。不知从什么时候开始，林高远的名字开始自带化学反应，他看到林高远总会不自觉微笑，听到别人提到林高远总会不自觉被吸引，看到林高远对着别人傻笑的时候心里会酸酸的，会在熙熙攘攘的人群里习惯性地寻找林高远的身影，然后不自觉地去接近，去碰触。  
不知道什么时候开始，林高远这个人变得好特殊。

到了雨季，少年心事细细密密如针脚，从心底开始生长，樊振东开始觉得有很多东西自己很难去想清楚，有很多话他也不知道该怎么去说。其实也不知道去跟谁说，刘国梁秦志戬他都怕，同龄的队员大都还是稚气未脱的年纪，和比他大上半轮的哥哥们总有些说不上的话与越不过去的代沟。  
有的时候小分队看他心里像是揣着事儿，就总会圈着他出去兜风，陪他去看熊猫，独请他吃双份的冰激凌，把相册里攒了三页的表情包公之于众。最后就总会变成哥几个笑着追着闹成一团，樊振东看着兄弟互损抑制不住笑意，未解的情绪得到排遣，就索性放弃什么倾诉不倾诉了。  
其实他也不怎么擅长表达。哪怕心思冒头如笋尖，都被他按下埋进土里。

~*~*~*

偶尔也会吵架拌嘴。情绪有点上头，樊振东实在有些生气了，他一把握住林高远的小臂，手心感受到瘦弱骨架下奔涌着的坚实的脉搏，感受到这副身体里蛰伏着的惊人的坚韧与力量，一如所有勇往直前、暗暗较劲又从来深缄于口的少年心事。  
察觉到林高远的挣扎，他稍稍用力握紧了手臂，脸上还是一如既往地淡定着。  
对方还在据理力争。  
“樊振东，樊振东，这有点超过了。作为室友，你没有必要——” 

“谁想就只和你做个普通室友？”  
“我中意你啊。”

男孩曾在心里偷偷排演过千万次的表白，竟然就这么自然地说出来了。  
对面的人似乎是被小小地吓到了，大招来得太突然，樊振东一瞬间感觉有点尴尬，正摸着脑瓜琢磨着下句话该怎么平稳过渡，就看见林高远慢慢地绽开一个他熟悉无比的笑容来。  
那是他爱极了的笑容。  
“那就彼此彼此咯。”

有什么东西像春雨一样润进了樊振东心底，他甚至隐隐听见破土而出的竹笋拔节的声音。  
"远哥，高远儿。"  
他还是很忐忑，仿佛回到了青涩懵懂的十六岁，看什么都很新鲜的十六岁，小心翼翼地握住林高远的手，林高远条件反射般回扣住，借力把樊振东扑倒在床上故意去挠他的痒痒肉，两个少年笑着抱着，紧握着彼此也拥抱着未来。

不过套间的另外一头骤然响起的欢呼声就是后话了。  
后来被两个人都削了一顿的头哥作为代表向他们解释，大家对他俩的关系早已心照不宣，其实是在悄摸摸赌他俩谁先跟谁表白。

~*~*~*  
3

所以，被不讲道理地忘记的感觉并不好受。林高远刚刚失去记忆的那一天，面对相识二十年的爱人，他眼中那些藏不住的陌生与惶恐，让樊振东至今想起也痛苦不已。  
“你真记不得我了？高远？”  
“你别开玩笑啊好吗。”  
察觉到对方的声音染上了一点近乎哀求的绝望，林高远一开始的谨慎和戒备有了一点松动，抬头望向樊振东的眼睛。

樊振东知道，那是一双与面对蜂拥而至的话筒和记者依然能稳健得体的樊指不同，甚至与二十一岁已经被扛大旗的责任压住的樊振东选手也不同的眼睛。  
那是小胖儿的眼睛。  
似乎是十六岁的小胖儿不小心溜了出来，眨着眼睛巴巴地望着林高远。

那个时候的樊振东很爱笑。哥哥们都还是当打之年，他刚升上一队，聚光灯落不到他身上，鲜花和大旗都还很遥远，他不管不顾地往前冲，只想着去赢，赢，赢。  
赢这件事当时就只是赢。还没有成为什么不容失手的任务，还没有压得他喘不过气来。  
当年那个剑眉星目的男孩，脸上还有一点没有褪去的婴儿肥，带着几乎要满溢出来的风发意气，赛场上挥拍如抽刀，四局打完走过去和对面握手，脚步像一阵阵凛冽的风。  
“我渴望冠军啊。”  
他卯足了劲儿，疯狂地想证明自己不再是个毛头孩子，想要早一点、更早一点地成为大人，但是等到大旗真的压在他身上要他去扛的时候，他的脚步却有了一点点犹豫。采访里越来越提到的是责任，对自己的要求越来越苛刻，无形中背上的包袱越来越重*，说话越来越得体，那双眼睛里的东西也慢慢开始厚重了，曾经那扑面而来的少年气，愈加谨慎地被他藏在了心底。  
有些东西悄悄变了。但有些东西却始终如一。

后来这个故事里有了林高远，有了一个与他击掌，与他并肩，与他共牵国旗一角的林高远。  
一个承载了他一半少年心性的林高远。  
但是也就是这个林高远现在睁着清澈无辜的眼睛望向他，那双他曾虔诚吻过的眼睛现在铺天盖地充满着茫然，足以吞没他最后一点希望的茫然。

仿佛被一个撞向自己的死球狠狠顶了一下，小胖儿被刺伤了，他闭上眼睛把头转向窗外，食指按住太阳穴转了两圈。当他转回身来，眼睛再睁开看着林高远的时候，目光里的小胖儿躲起来不见了，只有那个滴水不漏的樊指看着他，严丝合缝判若两人。

~*~*~*

林高远的记忆每过一段时间都会恢复一点，像散落一地的拼图被一块块捡起；但他依然想不起与樊振东相关的一切，记忆螺旋反向生长，仿佛拼图被刻意留了白，哪一块碎片都填不上心里的空洞。  
他在天坛晨跑，遇到带着小队员们拉练的马龙和陈玘，会远远地朝他龙哥挥手，和他年少时的偶像握拳击掌。又过一个十年，他和马特朱霖峰又倾通宵相约聚在一起喝酒，记忆被酒精洗刷，他被架回去的时候已经喝到不省人事，但酒醒后他依然想不起与樊振东相关的一切。所有年少时的故事都像齿轮一般慢慢接合，但是一到樊振东就断了片，就好像这个人是突如其来又生硬地天降到他的生活里一般。

从结果上来看是很过分了，明明樊振东是个会让自己枕在他结实的大腿上午睡，然后轻轻抚摸自己细软头发的温柔人。他会用两只温暖的大手包裹住他冰冰凉的手，宛如年轻时的久别重逢；他会像曾经两个人咬耳朵说小话那样，和他絮絮叨叨地讲一些队里他半懂不懂的无聊事；他会在半个北京被雪掩埋的冬天的夜晚起夜关窗，顺手在他的那半面被子上盖一层薄毯。  
身体不会撒谎，但是爱意不可复制。林高远犹犹豫豫地回扣住樊振东握过来的手，心里的空洞却怎么也填不满，只能放弃思考然后躺平，然后怅然若失。条件反射链被切断，樊振东又习惯将心事藏得滴水不漏，他不知道该如何回应对方汹涌的爱意，他甚至都不知道该怎么称呼这个自称是他先生的男人，百般搜罗记忆所能想到的所有称呼却都很扎耳，兜兜转转还是只能喊人本名，樊振东樊振东，遥远得像是两个世界的人。  
樊振东也不抱怨，男人三十而立，他总归是习惯了沉默的。  
或者说，他越来越不习惯去依赖别人。

可是你明明很难过。这也是成熟的一部分吗？他心里那个十六岁的小男孩儿问道。  
当然不是这样的。其实三十四岁的樊指自己心里也知道，这恰恰是因为自己失去了很重要的东西。

~*~*~*  
4

少年老成在某些场合下，真的不一定是一个褒奖。心智比同龄人成熟的人，看到过的经历过的东西比同龄人更多不假，但与此同时他们需要看到的和需要经历的东西或许也不比同龄人少。  
樊振东明明比林高远小两岁，却已经有能力洞察至人性幽微处，人们说他少年老成，采访时面对从各种为难的不为难的角度抛来的问题，他有能力一眼识破套路，通通对答如流，游刃有余像拉开一个漂亮的弧圈球。  
而另一个人明明是哥哥的年纪，直播时面对各种套路的不套路的问题全都会意外认真地去思考，思考不出一个好答案的时候就只会傻乎乎地嘿嘿嘿笑，笑没了眼睛还露出两颗兔子牙。

林高远刚开始接受采访训练的时候，身经百战的花季老将便自告奋勇地扮演起了采访林高远的记者角色。  
“评价一下这场比赛吧。”  
“其实我觉得…这个比赛打得我们双方都很，就怎么说，还是比较正常吧，包括这个，无论是调动还是发挥上，还是都能做得比较好吧，也能打出自己的一些东西来吧，嘿嘿，嘿嘿。”  
樊振东有些无奈。  
“不是林高远，你这第五次笑场了，全国观众都瞅着你呢，你就给他们看一口大白牙？”  
“老想着大家都看着你，不就啥也说不出来了吗！”  
林高远还是嘿嘿笑着，很自然地向后仰面倒在樊振东床上。  
一会儿又一个鲤鱼打挺坐起来，他看向樊振东，神色有些变了，微微咬着下唇。  
“还真不能想这么多。”  
……  
“哎小胖儿，我们继续，继续昂。”

“还真不能想这么多。”  
后来的樊振东在回忆起自己二十二岁那年又一次地折戟世锦赛落入低谷，输外战输到怀疑人生的时候，还是不时会想起林高远这句话。  
是的，大家都在看着自己，那份压力仿佛是有实体的，大到影响整场比赛的发挥，小到决胜局10平后发球的一瞬间，自己的手都有在微微颤抖。胜负都在毫厘之间，他觉得自己整个人都在钢丝上行走，哪怕是挥拍一瞬有了杂念，动作稍有变形就会输，输了比赛就得重头再来，重头再来就要再等两年，可是自己没有那么多两年。哪怕所有人都在替自己说没关系，拍着自己的肩说你还很年轻。

他想起自己十六岁那年打访欧两站公开赛的时候，先拿了第一站的冠军，再打第二站的时候背上了思想包袱，不愿去拼又不想输，下场就被老教练一百八十度批了个体无完肤。

他想起杜塞尔多夫，那时他身边已经有了林高远，两个人在杜塞交了出生二十余年来最惨烈的两笔学费，在杜塞一战之后，他们都曾不同程度地落入和自己较劲的一个怪圈，在太想赢反而不得赢的边缘起伏。  
他用手摩挲着那年的出征照片，他俩两个男队员和一众女队员们一起蹲在第一排，他把手放在林高远的背上，林高远把手放在他的腿上，笑容里全是对未来的憧憬。

他想起马龙和许昕退役的时候，自己和林高远带头拥抱了两位大哥，四个人彼此击掌拍肩，就像刚刚打完一场团体世锦赛。这些年他们一笔笔交出遗憾的不甘的带着血泪的学费，在斗智斗勇的纠缠和博弈中淬火又冷却，然后站起来，铮铮作响，就像闪烁的黄金*。太多东西从眼神和动作里传递开来，不必直说又无法言明。  
直到宴席接近尾声，杯中酒都要喝尽了的时候，他才突然觉得自己刚刚在仪式上也该拥抱一下林高远的。  
路途尚远，倒不如说使命交接的一刻仅仅是个开始，他们还要继续一起走上好久好久。

总归是越往顶峰走就越难走的。拿林高远的话来说，就是等级越高，往上升一级需要的经验值就越多。  
这支球队里有太多固执的人，出征合照里的每一张笑脸背后都有自己的故事，有的人和技术较劲，有的人和天赋较劲，有的人和伤病较劲，有的人和自己的心魔较劲，每个人都在拼命地向前冲，可冠军只有一个。

他想起世青赛十七岁的林高远被自己翻盘之后，偶尔做梦都会哭醒*。当时他两个人同住一间屋，被吵醒的他静静听着林高远哭累了窝在枕头里吸鼻涕也不敢出声，看着他第二天肿着眼睛像没事人一样对自己嘿嘿笑的时候，就真的很想认真地对他说，你憋哭的演技真的很烂，其实你完全可以对我哭出声的。但转念一想明明让人哭的就是自己，自己反而去安慰人家，这也太尴尬了。所以他一直不知道怎么去跟林高远说，这份心思便被自己埋进心底。

他又想起杜塞尔多夫那个疯狂的夜晚，他以两分之差输给马龙，接受采访时对着全世界的目光难掩自己的眼泪，而在之后的庆功宴上林高远坐在自己身边，从头到尾都没有像很多人那样对自己说什么安慰的话，只是对着自己傻乎乎地笑着，握住自己的手从背后抱住自己闹着，仿佛几天前被连追赛点逆转出局、接受采访时同样湿了眼睛的人不是面前这个林高远一样。曾经埋进心底的心思还没兑现就被对方挖了出来，可真是过分啊，他对着林高远露出了赛后第一个发自内心的笑容。

他们曾经亦敌亦友，打过无数决战也扛过无数难关。冠军只有一个，而各自都有梦想，所以他们曾经彼此兵戎相见剑拔弩张，甚至亲手将利刃顶到对方喉头，互相斩断彼此的后路。但他们也是爱人，曾经拥抱取暖，互相舔舐伤口，曾经向彼此展现过最脆弱不堪的一面，却又从来坚定地牵手向前奔跑。林高远忘记了他，他失去了自己舒适栖息的温柔乡。至此他面对这个世界，便只有抗争了。

~*~*~*  
5

又迷路了。那些貌似都很熟悉的街道都像老朋友一样了，没想到隔了这么多年故地重游一回，它们还是会欺骗自己，这友谊简直不能再塑料了。樊振东有些伤脑筋地看着地图，试着用经验和直觉解读自己看不懂的语言，林高远的目光却自然地被远处的摩天轮吸引了。  
“樊振东你看，好大的摩天轮。”  
是布达佩斯之眼。它横嵌在一派规整又欣荣的欧式建筑中，有点笨拙也有点格格不入。

还在队里的时候他们每年都会来匈牙利打比赛，他的生日差不多都是在这个时候度过的。二十二岁生日的时候，他和郑培几个去布达佩斯之眼玩，事后拍照发了微博配了1Q84里的一段话，后来还被林高远笑了一顿，说跟一群兄弟去坐摩天轮，还不如跟一群姑娘去坐过山车。  
十二年过去了，布达佩斯的冬天还是很冷。他隔着手套轻轻搓着林高远的手，怀念一般地笑了起来：“高远，高远，我中意你啊。”  
其实并没有十九岁第一次表白的时候那么忐忑了，更多地像是在确认某种存在一般。慢慢上了年纪以后，樊振东不会再去刻意隐藏自己的情感，但也很少再有脸红心跳的时刻。有分量的话语像小石子击在水里快速沉底，浮动的少年心性却像水波一样无声无息地散去。  
林高远却突然停下了脚步，牵着樊振东也转过身来，和他正面对面。  
摩天轮下的灯光璀璨通明，快要三十六岁的林高远在布达佩斯之眼下望向樊振东的眼睛，然后慢慢地绽开一个少年樊振东熟悉无比的笑容来。  
“那就彼此彼此咯。”

就在这时，远处的烟花小小地炸开来，碎裂的余光宛如四散的金纸雨般悠悠飘落，记忆的堤坝四两拨千斤般地四散逃溃。一瞬间回忆开始倒带，时钟开始逆行，林高远笑着喊他，像他记忆里那样喊他，三十四岁的樊指望向那十年过去依然清淡无邪的眉眼，恍然间似乎越过了好多好多个悠长的夏天，在好遥远好遥远的那场金纸雨下，刚刚二十岁的小胖儿和记忆里的那个少年比肩而立，目光交接，笑容坦荡。  
樊振东忽然觉得他的眼睛好像有点难受，就低下头把头搁在林高远的肩上，眼睛在他肩上微微蹭着，留下几块深深浅浅的痕迹。他模糊地感受到一双手爬上肩头轻轻安抚着他，把他抱得更紧，那是熟悉安心的味道。  
或许自己在这个人面前，在这个亦敌亦友又彼此深爱着的人面前，大概是无论如何都真的能卸下所有的防备，卸下一切游刃有余的伪装和一切作茧自缚的沉默，少年老成让他过早地长了一身硬刺来抵御外界是非，但或许他现在依然能向眼前的人袒露自己柔软的肚皮，或许永远都能。  
不知道过了多久他抬起头也笑了，小胖儿十年没变过的大小眼对上林高远同样亮晶晶的眼睛，就好像他们在日复一日的训练间隙里，偷偷说了个再平常不过的笑话一样。  
就好像这些年的时光通通没有过去，他们早已成他们，他们依然是他们。  
还好有爱在，有爱一直在。

*《乒乓世界》2018.09 封面故事  
*《Glitter & Gold》歌词

** “据理力争”和“竟然就这么自然地说出来了”分别有参考小远和小胖2019年8月的乒乓世界里面关于吵架和表白的回答

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道小远最后是不是都想起来了，这个留给读者自由心证吧。这篇文章想要讨论的东西，在这里很可能就到此为止了。  
不过这篇基本上全都是小樊视角，不知道自己有生之年能不能补一个小林视角。因为总觉得明明是两个人的故事，自己却只写了一半。如果会去写小林视角的话，我想写“他一点点找回过往记忆，也在与过去的自己一遍遍握手言和”的故事，和小樊的故事合成一个完美的圆。  
我知道自己写的很杂，掐头去尾就是完完全全的片段灭文法。第一次尝试写文，还是rps，还是写失忆这个老梗，真的好羞耻（...）一边写一边就有了新的想法，中间遇到过好多瓶颈，写不出想写的那种感觉很难过，也无数次怀疑人生，纠结着要不要继续写下去。来来回回磨了一个周，很巧，正好在七夕这天写完了。就算是充个数的七夕贺文了！  
顺带一提，标题取自医生的我们万岁，故事也是这首歌给的灵感，但是全程是听着同专辑的另外一首海里睡人写完的。都是很美丽的歌，诚挚地给出一发安利。  
最后送个迟到的节日祝福吧。希望大家都能像文里的小樊那样，遇到那个命中注定的人，那个看到自己就会不自觉微笑的人。
> 
> 于2019.8.7深夜，亦或是8.8凌晨


End file.
